Latices containing aqueous dispersions of a variety of polymeric, normally elastomeric, materials can be made heat sensitive by the addition thereto of certain heat sensitizing silicone polyethers. There are disadvantages to the use of these materials because of the cost when large amounts must be used, and ineffectiveness in many cases with a great variety of latices containing different polymers and emulsifier systems. A system is desired that provides more versatility and control of gelation temperature of latices made heat sensitive with silicone polyethers